mundanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Calendar
The Imperial Calendar, labelled IC on all dates, is the common dating system used within the Empire, which spread to other countries in the world. As such, it is used as the standard calendar for all official documentation. Anything that starts before the introduction of the Imperial Calendar is labelled backwards and marked BIC (Before Imperial Calendar) or uses the ancient Xelaran Calendar (XC). The current date for the Orphans of Fate campaign is 01/11/757 IC. The current date for B team is 10/11/757 IC. The current date for Burton crew is 03/10/756 IC. Timeline of Events Pre-Xelaran Empire * ~11,000 BIC / ~8,000 BXC - The Gods win the war against the primordials. * ~8,000 BIC / ~5,000 BXC - The Faerie Princes settle on Mundanus with their followers. Prince Dorian and Prince Isren have an immediate disagreement over territory. They both separate, developing their followers into the high elves and the dark elves respectively. * ~7,500 BIC / ~4,500 BXC - Prince Orion discovers primative humans on the continent now known as The Empire. He recognises thier potential for learning, but abandons the idea as these creatures have very short life spans, instead chosing to develop the wood elves. * ~7,000 BIC / ~4,000 BXC - Prince Arianna finds the dwarves with her protégé, Malerion. Negotiations begin, with Malerion becoming friends with the dwarf king, Grimm. Together, the two continue what Orion started with the humans. * ~6,500 BIC / ~ 3,500 BXC - The white elf city of Salak Tor splits off from the continent that would become the Empire, drifting slowly towards Aldarnesh. Malerion decides to stay with the dwarves. * 6,337 BIC / 3,450 BXC - Khûndil is built by the dwarves. * ~6,000 BIC / ~3,000 BXC - A brutal and late Calibration combined with human ambition brings the primordials back to the world. Malerion and Grimm work together, ending the threat, though Grimm gives his life. Malerion becomes the Dread King. * ~5,500 BIC / ~2,500 BXC - Human kingdoms across the world start to emerge. Prince Rowan leads his followers too far north and they are irreversably changed by Yvv. This leads to the creation of the orcs. * 5,023 BIC / 2,136 BXC - The Krystallan Empire is created. * ~4,500 BIC / ~1,500 BXC - The white elves come into contact with the three Witch clans of Aldarnesh. The war does not end for a long time. * 3,434 BIC / 547 BXC - The Krystallan Empire decides to get involved with other human kingdoms, teaching them magic in return for political control within the kingdom. Ancient Xelaran Empire * 2,887 BIC / 1 XC - The Ancient Xelaran Empire is founded. The Xelaran Calendar begins. Sometime in the next few years, the Faerie Princes will all but vanish from history. * 2,630 BIC / 257 XC - The Xelaran Empire removes all Krystallan influence from their courts. War is barely avoided. * 2,603 BIC / 284 XC - A short war between the Krystallans and the Xelarans begins, lasting six years. The Xelarans surprise the Krystallans with several victories before the Krystallans agree to leave them alone. * 2,242 BIC / 645 XC - A late Calibration leads to the Xelarans discovering the dwarf stronghold of Khûndil when the dwarves are forced above ground by undead. * 1,884 BIC / 1,003 XC - The Great War on Magic begins between the Krystallans and the Xelarans. The Krystallans take a pyrrhic victory, enforcing the end of Chronoration practises, as well as a few other illegal magics. * 1,813 BIC / 1,074 XC - Khârond is built, despite protests from the elves. * 1,766 BIC / 1,121 XC - The Krystallans go into isolation, surrounding their nation in a colourful fog that prevents ships and people entering the nation without permission, errecting the tower of Mistward on an island just outside this barrier. The Xelarans are angered as they still continue to intervene on magical practises despite their isolation. * 1,242 BIC / 1,645 XC - The city of Xelaphos is built at the northern edges of the Xelaran Empire. This is as far as the high elf empire will allow. * 881 BIC / 2,006 XC - The First Grudge War between the high elves and the dwarves begins. The dwarves win eventually, though no territory is lost, and the war is not a particularly brutal one. * 817 BIC / 2,070 XC - Khâzarr is built. * 790 BIC / 2,097 XC - The rulers of Xelaphos begin to build some kind of weapon to pierce the fog surrounding Krystal. A possible reason for this is that the Xelarans wish to practice magic however they wish, without Krystallan intervention. * 783 BIC / 2,104 XC - The Second Grudge War begins. This time the elves win, but barely. After this, the elves confine themselves to Elfhome as humans begin to settle across the continent. * 743 BIC / 2,146 XC - Late Calibration. The Xelaran Empire is wiped from existance in an event known as the Fall of Xela, leaving only heavily warded ruins, as if they wanted to hide themselves within their cities. The southern half of the continent is left barren of civilised life, and soon becomes overrun with undead, demons and orcs. What caused this great catastophe, no one knows. * 116 BIC / 2,771 XC - A nomad tribe of merchants recolonises the outer ring of Xelaphos. The magic they find makes them rich in all the other kingdoms * 54 BIC / 2,833 XC - Heroes from Garwood slay a black dragon terrorising the area. These heroes are supposedly Ancestors. * 29 BIC / 2,858 XC - In the newly formed human kingdom of Mieza, a boy known only as Sanys is born. * 5 BIC / 2,882 XC - A war between the countries of Lûeth and Mieza begins. Lûeth is forced onto the back foot. The seige of Laeth begins at the end of the year. * 4 BIC / 2,883 XC - The boy named Sanys rides into the Miezan war camp with elite cavalry, seemingly as reinforcements. However, the cavalry attack, giving the Lûethians a chance to strike back and break the seige. Sanys is given permission by King Caizen of Lûeth to set up the Inquisition in Laeth. Sanys and his inquisitors begin fighting back, pushing northwards into Mieza. These inquisitors, who had been given a concoction of Sanys' blood amongst other ingredients were oddly resistant to magic. * 3 BIC / 2,884 XC - King Caizen is assassinated by the Miezans and Sanys quickly takes charge. None argue about this change in leadership. Sanys declares his intention to set Lûeth at the seat of a continent spanning empire. * 2 BIC / 2,885 XC - Sanys completely overwhelms Mieza and conquers Nore, though loses troops as the dwarves of Khârond refuse his armies passage, so many die during the fights against the norse barbarians, who are used to the winter's cold. The king of Niinûs saw these conquests and pledged allegeance to Sanys by attacking Tyr while they were preoccupied by their war with Felis. * 1 BIC / 2,886 XC - Tyr and Felis set aside their differences to try to halt the new empire forming as the Lûethians occupied Yen. Sanys himself rode down to Xelaphos, where the people were growing fat on the riches their city was earning. Sanys did not kneel before the Khan, warranting execution, though a priestess of Talos prevented it, declaring Sanys to be the god's one and only son. The Khan made an agreement with Sanys to be only partially part of the empire, though not joining in on the conflict. Gathering more reinforcements from Lûeth, Sanys pushed north into Tyr while troops from the north forced Felis into submission, with Tyr finally surrendering after the Barvielle Keep was almost utterly destroyed by the siege there. The newly crowned Emperor Sanys declared his Empire complete, and started a new calendar. Imperial Calendar * 1 IC - Emperor Sanys rides about the empire ensuring that peace is upheld, throwing celebrations wherever he rides. On returning to Xelaphos, the emperor makes the priestess of Talos his wife. * 3 IC - Emperor Sanys integrates the nation of Fallar into the empire. * 5 IC - The calibration so soon after a continental war brings chaos to the world as undead rise, with necromancers from Mieza quickly trying to take advantage, though the inquisition is more than effective at removing this threat. * 8 IC - Seeing the strength of the inquisition, the high elves of Elias form a council of the most powerful elven mages. This becomes the Council of Thirteen. The council makes a deal with the emperor, allowing the elves independant, at the cost of allowing access by imperial troops, though the wilderness is required to remain untouched. * 12 IC - The emperor rides to Khûndil to broker an agreement with the dwarves. They manage to make a deal, the dwarves assisting the empire with trade, but not martial conflicts. In return, the dwarves would recieve food and independance from the empire. * 133 IC - Emperor Sanys I is killed at the age of 162, fighting alone against an unknown foe. His great-grandson takes the throne. * 221 IC - The Battle of Five Paths takes place between the four factions of elves and the orcs. * 456 IC - Mickey Kriemhild is born. * 498 IC - The first of two women to sit on the throne is crowned. Empress Arya I is considered at the time as the wisest ruler since Emperor Sanys. * 530 IC - The Fall of Khûndil takes place. * 688 IC - Grum is born. * 694 IC - Nigel DeRosa is born. * 730 IC - Alarin Goldleaf and Wander born. * 731 IC - Eliana, a bastard of Emperor Rigel XIV is born. * 732 IC - Rena Lucaryn is born. * 736 IC - Yllin, another bastard of Emperor Rigel XIV is born. * 752 IC - The elves of Silleloaarn have issues with an exile of theirs, Rivir Embershade. He steals the World Stones of each continent and tries to use their power to rid the world of elven life. * 753 IC - Emperor Rigel XIV dies of old age with no known heir other than two bastard girls, whose locations are unknown. Talos' bloodline has worn thin, and the inquisition has been recruiting non-inquisitors, with the alchemical concoction required to make inquisitors is saved only for the most worthy. For the first time since the inquisition's founding, they invoke the Rite of Inheritance. The inquisitorial orders put forward a candidate from their order, and the Grand Inquisitors each vote for a candidate other than their own, and the candidate with the most votes becomes the new ruler. Emperor Quanis Raam I is elected, much to everyone's surprise. Skirmishes break out between the Empire and Shurkar begins after the disappearance of the World Stones. During this time, the Second Imperial Civil War begins in Garwood as the new emperor orders the execution of refugees. Lord Kalruhan Lucaryn and Lord Duncan Callaghan join Garwood and form the Rebellion. The Red Legion is created with Adam Hethard as its general after a small army of peasants manage to beat back the emperor's personal guard. * 754 IC - Felis and Nore join the rebellion. The siege of Khârond begins at the hand of the empire. The rebellion acts quickly, sending Rena Lucaryn and Alarin Goldleaf to support them, beating back the imperial forces. The dwarves join the rebellion. Soon after, the Shurkarran born general Luisa Saracia joined imperial ranks and lead an army up towards Tyr from Xelaphos. Lord Lucaryn met her in battle at the banks of the river Xel, but underestimated the cunning of the general, having both his army and sword destoryed, and almost losing his life. During his recovery at Barvielle Keep, Alarin Goldleaf is killed. The Council of Thirteen are found dead not long after this. * 755 IC - Rumours are heard of Yllin Sanys, the younger bastard daughter of Rigel XIV, being sited in the north of Felis. Alaric Blackmoore and Shapoagatar investigate and find her, but the girl is killed by assassins less than an hour before reaching the safety of the rebellion war camp. In a sudden change of heart, Lord High Admiral James West turns Fallar's navies on Laeth. With a combined effort from them, Laeth finally fell, and though Emperor Raam escaped, he never resurfaced, and many believe he either died on a fleeing ship or is hiding, waiting to make a return. Others believe that Quanis Raam was an alias used by some unknown but powerful person. Empress Eliana Sanys I is crowned. After the war, the wards to the more central areas of Xelaphos are unlocked, and an expidition is proposed, headed by Kalruhan Lucaryn himself. This is the first documented occurance of The Orphans of Fate meeting. Towards the end of this expidition, all members of House Lucaryn vanish, other than Rena Lucaryn. * 756 IC - The Primordial Crisis begins and ends. Several billion deaths are recorded across all planes of existance. * 757 IC - Current year. Category:History Category:Events